


loves weird /wip name/

by babyblueboyxx



Category: Original Work, made by me - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueboyxx/pseuds/babyblueboyxx
Summary: SoOO this is me posting my school project that i ended up loving and wanting to make into is own book





	loves weird /wip name/

**Author's Note:**

> SoOO this is me posting my school project that i ended up loving and wanting to make into is own book

I knew it was too good to be true. I visited my locker, turned the lock, opened the door, and put in my coat and backpack.  
Simple. No bullies. I grabbed the books for my first 3 classes as I heard it. Heard, them!  
I heard them slam a kid into a locker. Why, why can't they just leave people alone?  
“Ha! Loser, they all bark just like the rest of you,” the tall jock smiled. I had enough! I pushed the jock away from the kid.  
“What is with you guys?!” the kid got up from the floor and wiped his nose.  
“Why can't you just leave us alone?” the jock smiled.  
“It is so fun messing with you hopeless people,” I got ready to roundhouse kick him when the bell rang. The boy looked at me.  
“Thank you.” The boy had said, I blushed a tiny bit. Maybe it was more than tiny...  
“Yeah, it's no problem,” I paused a bit.  
“I deal with them all the time,” his eyes widened.  
“That must suck,” my hand reached to rub the back of my head.  
“No, well yes, but I'm used to it.”  
“God, that doesn't make it better…”  
”Well, what's your name?”  
“Scout, my name's Scout.” He said as I shove my hands in my pockets.  
“I'm Cameron¨ Scout stays quiet as we start walking to class.  
I groaned, why does the teacher have to be so boring? As I got the work, I just sat there and stared at it.  
I started to think about Scout. I growled at myself; why does my brain like to torture me? I try and do the work but my mind keeps wandering to Scout.  
Why? I think I'm in love, wait no! No, I just met him!  
Then the bell rang, dragging me out of my dream-like state. Now onto Chemistry class, I exhaled, okay, I can do this.  
“I can do this!” I accidentally yelled; while everybody turned to me awkwardly.  
I got up and grabbed my stuff and suddenly I saw him… Going into my class... My eyes drag along the Chemistry tables and land on him.  
I go and sit at the table in the back corner. Don't think about him, don't think about him; don't look at him, my brain repeats as I try to get the Chemistry work done.  
The teacher tells us that we will be doing an experiment for about the next two weeks. I’m excited… I guess?  
The teacher droned on telling us the rules and what we would be doing for the next few days. Then over the intercom, Scout and my name were called down to the office.  
A group of students probably saw us fighting and told on us. Dang it, tattletails!  
Me and Scout both looked at each other before getting up and grabbing our stuff. The walk was nice and quiet. I would glance over at him, and something made him stand out from my gray world.  
We arrived at the office, where my dad, and who I believe to be Scout's dad, sat on the chair. I walked in first and sat by my dad.  
Scout had the look of sheer terror on his face as he sat by his dad. The superintendent looked at us. “I would like you two to tell me what had happened,” said the superintendent, surprisingly calmly.  
I looked at Scout, his eyes pleaded with me to tell them, so I took a deep breath.  
“As I was walking, this tall boy was slamming Scout into a locker.” I took a deep breath.  
“His nose was even bloody!” I yell of anger and pointed to Scout, when I finished saying the last two words of my sentence. Scout rubbed his nose after he sneezed some dried up blood.  
I continued, “I was just trying to keep him from hurting Scout further.” Scout looked at me and started to talk.  
“All Cameron did was push him off me,” the superintendent's eyes filled with guilt and she looked like she was about to tear up for some weird reason...  
“Please, tell me who did this to Scout.”  
“It was one of the boys on the boxing team..” I replied.  
Me and Scout still got sent home, lucky we didn't get suspended. At least we don't have the rest of school. Sucks for the kids back there.  
Scout tugs on my sleeve like a child breaking me out of my day dream, “Uh, Cameron... maybe, do you want to come to my house and hang out? I asked your dad and he said it's ok if you do,” I look at my dad and he nodded.  
I smiled, hopefully he understood that was my thank you. Scout pulled me toward his dad's car. I looked at Scout's adorable face. No. Nope. Can't think about that right now; besides, what else could really go wrong? His dad smiled from the rolled down window.  
“Who is this?” Scout hopped in and patted the seat next to him. “This is my new friend, Cameron!” Scout smiled at his dad and I waved.


End file.
